Forever and Almost Always
by Scardie Kat
Summary: Pre-Series, Dean gets a call from a friend in need of help. My take on how he got that silver ring on his finger...Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_I've been playing with this idea for a while and I haven't written anything in so long I thought what the hell. Supernatural has always been my go to when writers block hits me. So, here's my take on the mysterious ring on Dean's finger…_**

* * *

**Forever and Almost Always**

Dean found himself in another bar. This one had a little more class than some of the dives he'd frequented over the past few years, but the happy hour made the beer cheap and the girls drunk. The case he was working with Sam allowed him access to a better selection than under usual circumstances. If he was being honest with himself, he'd say it was the better quality alcohol that drew him here.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone familiar. Her light brown curls and deep hazel eyes were unmistakable. He finished the last of his drink before he turned to get a better look.

There she was. Dark green lace corset tied in the back, tight black pants accenting every curve of her body, and she stood on a pair of sharp, slick black heels. He didn't want to admit it, didn't want to believe it was actually her standing there in the smoky corner. If he didn't know better he'd say he was having a nightmare.

She clung to the arm of some guy in a suit, nibbling on his ear as she tried to coax him toward the back exit. For a fleeting moment her eyes connected with Dean's and that's when he knew that it couldn't be anyone else. Meredith's pale lips smirked at him before the man left with her.

It finally happened. Dean was going to have to face what he did in hell, starting with how Meredith was able to escape.

_**SpnSpnSpnSpn**_

Meredith liked to think that she could get herself out of any situation without the help of anyone. It was a rare occurrence she asked for assistance in anything, especially when it came to the supernatural. She'd been in the game longer than most of the hunters she met in passing. That was all except one.

How she knew she could trust John Winchester was a mystery, but he was the only one she could call about this. Staring down at the cell phone in her hands, she was already regretting pressing the green call button. The only number she had for the Winchesters was Dean, John's oldest son and the biggest mistake she ever made in her twenty-three years.

She thanked whoever was looking out for her, while she left the brief message only saying how important it was that they meet her outside of New Orleans. Flipping the phone closed, she sat heavily on the top step on the porch and reached for her bottle of Jack. Her hands were shaking as she looked out across the expanse of land, no light but the full moon hanging low in the sky. She'd never been afraid, not like this. It was a terrifying sensation to look out into the darkness and not know what was watching her.

"Meredith, open up." She heard pounding on the door, and she instinctively reached for the gun under her pillow.

She moved down the halls quietly, not touching a light as she made her way down the stairs to the front door. It occurred to her that maybe it was time to move her sleeping arrangements to a more convenient location in the expansive mansion she called home.

"Who is it?" Her voice was hoarse from the amounts of alcohol she consumed throughout the night before finally passing out.

"It's Dean, you called me yesterday." Flinging the door open, she had never been more disappointed to see someone in her life.

"Where's John?" He pushed passed her, taking in the glamorous planation she was staying in. "Dean, where's your dad?"

"He's working another case, I was closer. You said it was important. What's going on?"

"Nothing you can help me with, I need John."

"Try me. I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"Years of experience tells me that's a false statement. This is life or death, Dean. I need someone I can trust."

"Why can't you trust me?"

"We met once. I helped you and your dad with a hunt after we slept together. I don't know you, Dean."

Meredith lay back on the plush couch in the corner of the living room. A howl rang out through the darkness around them. She couldn't help but tense up at the sound. There was no telling what could've made that sound. She was just praying it was a wild dog.

"Hell hounds," she says with a deep sigh. "I need to get rid of some hell hounds and I only have ten days."

She sat up just in time to watch his expression flash from horror to stone. It was impossible, she knew, but with the right help she might have a fighting chance.

"Why are hell hounds after you, Meredith?"

"I have no clue." She saw his unbelieving look, suddenly feeling defensive. "I'm not an idiot. Do you really think I'd make a deal for my soul? Give me a little credit Dean."

"If you have the hounds of hell after you, what else could've happened?"

"I don't know. That's why I called for help."

He looked at her, truly seeing her for the first time since walking into the house. He'd only met her two years ago, and instantly knew that she was a force. The girl sitting in front of him now was only an echo. Meredith tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes before any chose to fall. A small part of him wanted to take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he knew she'd never let him get that close to her. Not again.

"Jesus, say something Dean. Can you help me or not?"

"Yeah," his voice came out huskier than he would have liked, holding back the emotions that were forcing their way to the surface the longer he looked at her. "I can try."

They spent the first three days doing nothing but research. She had set them up in the library, one that was filled with more books than Dean had ever seen on the supernatural. A part of him wondered if even Bobby knew about some of them. Dean had tried several times to get John to come meet them, but every message went unanswered. There was little time devoted to sleeping, and Meredith only ate whatever Dean brought back for her. He knew she was afraid, but he didn't know how to fix it.

"When I six," she said while he was devouring a cheeseburger. They were the first words she'd said in four hours. "Our neighbor had this huge dog. It must have been a Rottweiler or something. Big and black with these huge teeth, I was terrified of it. After my parents died, I thought I'd never be afraid of something as normal as a dog."

Dean saw the slight tremble in her hands as she lifted a fry to her lips. "How did they die?"

"Werewolf," she laughed though there was no humor in it, only a cold irony. "Something about this whole thing seems fitting."

"I'm sorry, Mere." The concern in his eyes brought a genuine smile to her face.

"Don't be. It's a shitty situation, there's not a lot you could do. I don't even know why I called."

"Don't give up." He told her. Meredith slowly got out of her chair and crossed over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Making the most of the week I have left." She said, lips grazing against his. Carefully she lowered herself onto his lap, straddling his legs. "You were a pretty good ride, if I remember correctly. Although I was really drunk the last time we did this."

"I'll refresh your memory." He told her before crashing his lips to hers.

Meredith lay across his chest, absently drawing shapes across his damp skin. The sun was beginning to set, light streamed in through the window as they lay on the long couch in the library. It had been months since she had been with a man. Something told her that this was probably going to be her last. She caught her mind going back, running through old memories. One stuck out, almost a mirror image of the moment she was in.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" She asked, propping herself up on his chest. A smile played on her lips as she stared into his green eyes.

"You weren't as limber back then." He teased, pulling her by the neck down to his lips.

"I woke up the next morning hating myself for letting you take me home." She smiled down at him. "That was the worst three days of my life."

"If I'd known you were a hunter I never would have picked you up."

"Sure, that would've stopped you." She laughed. He silenced her by bringing her mouth to his again. In one careful motion he was on top of her.

Meredith found that it was easier to ignore what was coming for her when she had Dean to pass the time with. She may have thought he was just like every other hunter she'd ever come across, but there was something different. He was gentle, and forceful in all the right ways. She found herself actually craving his touch when she'd gone too long without it.

"You grew up doing this, hunting?" She asked. She was lying across the bed watching as he cleaned the bag of guns he'd brought with him. It must have been a nervous habit he'd grown into over the years.

"Yeah, my brother and I traveled with our dad." He risked as glance at her, receiving a big smile from her. "I was five when he started."

"Jesus, you were a baby. I can't imagine knowing about this stuff at such a young age. Were you ever scared?"

"At first, then you just get used to it."

"And your brother, does he still hunt?"

"No, he's at Stanford. He chose the college route. Sammy was always the smart one."

"You're not so bad." She said crawling over to his side. She kissed his bare shoulder as she moved to sit behind him. "Do you miss him?"

He reached up and wrapped his hands around the wrists she locked across his chest. "Sometimes, but I know he wanted a normal life. I'm happy that he gets that."

"Damn, you're not at all what I expected."

"Just don't go around telling everyone. I have a reputation to maintain."

"And what if I do?" She whispered against his ear.

"There would be some serious punishment." She giggled as he reached around for her pinning her to the mattress. "What are your thoughts on bondage?" He smiled down at her.

She reached over the side of the bed, and pulled up a scarf. "Kinky."

His laugh died on her lips as her arms pulled at his neck down, deepening the kiss. In one sweep his weapons were scattered on the floor. She smiled into the crook of his neck as his lips moved down her jaw to her collarbone. He stopped moving his lips against her skin as her stomach let out a long, low growl. He glanced up at her, a surprised smile playing on his lips.

"When was the last time we ate?" She asked.

"Long enough, I'll run out and get something."

She watched as he searched through the room for his clothes. Something they didn't bother with was keeping the place clean. An evil grin spread across her face as she saw the keys to the Impala lying on the floor next to the bed. In one swift move she picked them up and took off before he realized what was happening.

She ran through the old lavish house, Dean hot on her heels. It had been a joke at first, but she found that she couldn't give in now. He would have to catch her if he wanted his car keys back. They were out of food and almost booze, and he was going to make a run into town. Not wanting to be left alone, it was childish, but she hadn't had this much fun in what felt like years.

"Mere, come on. This stopped being funny two staircases ago." He called after her.

"What, are you a little out of shape there Dean-o?"

"No," he said before he lunged at her.

Quickly she jumped up on the couch bouncing on the springs trying to stay out of his grasp. He eventually caught her around the waist and pulled her back to the floor. She tried wiggling out of his arms, but every move was easily anticipated.

"Finally," he said as he took hold of the keys. She was still held firmly against his side. "Come with me?" She nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

There was a strange sense of ease that settled over the pair as they walked through the streets of New Orleans. Neither knew which made the first move, but Meredith was tucked into Dean's side an arm around his middle as he held her around the shoulders. He held a bag of junk food and beer in his free hand, while her fingers fumbled with the hand he had on her shoulder.

For a moment they were both catching a glimpse of what normal life would feel like. To the passersby, they were just like any young couple in love. Meredith risked a glance at Dean, catching his stare. He pulled her closer, his hand drawing her neck towards him. She didn't want to admit that his kisses were beginning to be addictive.

"Do you want to grab some food? And just to clarify, I mean real food. I can't eat another bag of Cheetos if they were the last things on earth." Meredith asked as she searched for a restaurant.

"Yeah, but let's get it to-go." He leaned down closer to her ear. "I really want to get you home."

"Maybe Cheetos for dinner won't be so bad." She said as she pushed him against the side of the Impala.

With the research put off to the side, the two spent more time in bed with a bottle of Jack than any book that could help Meredith out of her situation. The days ticked by, and they decided it was easier to ignore the inevitable than stare at research that said there was no way out.

"Best city a hunt took you too." Dean asked as he watched her line up to take out one of the empty bottles on the other side of the porch.

"Liberty, Nebraska." She laughed as the glass shattered. "It was this little interstate town, but God, it reminded me of home. I loved it. I told myself that one day I when I decide to stop hunting, I'd live in a town just like that."

"Sounds cozy," he said, failing at hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"You never think about it? There has to be something that would convince you to stop hunting."

"I couldn't live some apple pie life knowing what's out there. The things we hunt are never going to stop."

"Well, I guess I'll never know now." She smiled at him, but the shine in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"I wish you'd stop saying that." He told her as he took her face in hands. She could tell that he was going to say more. Reassuring words, he'd try to convince her that everything would be okay, but she didn't give him the chance. She closed the distance between them, wanting the comfort of his warm body against hers.

"Dean," she whispered against his bare shoulder. There was a chill in the air they lay naked, wrapped only in a thin blanket on her bed. "Thank you for trying."

He turned to look down at her, only catching a glimpse of the tears that were falling from her eyes. His arm tightened around her as he felt the cold tears hit his chest. He could smell the vanilla shampoo she used as he buried his face in her messy curls, trying hard to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from his own eyes. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her more securely in his arms.

It wasn't until the tenth day that Meredith finally admitted defeat. She sat on the porch watching the sun set for what she was sure would be the last time. Dean came out and took a seat next to her. His arm fell behind her, hand instinctively resting on her hip to keep her close. She glanced first at his hand then into his green eyes.

"I think you should go." She said calmly. "There's nothing else you can do, and I'd rather not have you here when they come for me."

"You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes, I do. I don't want you to see me like that. They will tear me to shreds and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. I'd like to go out with a little bit of dignity."

"If that's what you want." He said bringing both his hands in front of him.

Meredith bit her bottom lip, watching him. It had been less than two weeks and it had been the most honest relationship she'd ever had. Quickly, she stood up and headed back into the house. Moments later she came back, sitting a little closer to him than before.

"I want you to have this." She held out a silver ring. He looked at her with drawn brows. "It was my dad's. I've been wearing my mother's since her death, and I always told myself that the man I spent the rest of my life with would wear his."

She held up her right hand and showed a smaller but identical ring sitting delicately around her finger. Carefully he took it from her hand and stared at it. He couldn't bring himself to put it on. Meredith took his hand in hers and slipped the ring on his right hand.

"You're the last guy I'm going to have, Dean. I want you to have this. A token for trying to help a lost cause." She kissed his knuckles where the ring was now sitting. "You're an amazing guy, Dean. I was lucky to spend these last few days with you."

"Let me stay." He said, nearly pleading. This time he wasn't afraid to let her see the glossiness in his eyes.

"No," she swallowed back tears before kissing him. "I already packed everything you brought. You're duffle is in the Impala. I've got less than an hour."

One last time, he brought his lips to hers. Their faces were wet from the tears they'd shed, but it was the cool feel of metal on his neck that Dean focused on. He knew she felt the same from where his new accessory met her cheek. He didn't want the moment to end. He knew then that given the option, he'd stop hunting if it meant that he could spend every day for the rest of his life with her, this sweet, spontaneous, and sultry woman.

"Save me a spot," he whispered before breaking away from her.

"God, I hope I don't see you again Dean Winchester. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

He drove down the dirt path from the house, stopping just short of the main road. There was a pull in his gut that wanted him to turn around. Even if he couldn't save her, he might be able to give her a fighting chance. He heard a shot ring out followed by the enough to empty the magazine. Every shot felt like it was hitting him. After silence settled over the night again, he put the Impala back in drive and tried to forget the past ten days ever happened.

* * *

_**I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm working on a sequel so drop a review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell on Heels**

I know I said I was going to write a sequel, but I thought it would just be easier to add a chapter instead. There's going to be one more installment. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Dean left the bar, following the side alley to the back of the building. Instinctively, he reached for his gun. He didn't know what to expect, but if Meredith was back, something wasn't right. It didn't take him long to see the couple against the wall. She had the man pinned, hands firmly placed under his shirt. His hands were tangled in her hair.

The scene almost made Dean sick. He was flooded with images of her in a similar situation, only with him instead of some poor bastard she picked up at a bar. Trying to shake the jealously that was creeping into him, he moved a little closer.

"Okay, love birds break it up. People don't need a reason to puke back here other than alcohol poisoning." Dean said in an attempt to pull the two apart.

Meredith only took a moment to glance his way before she was aggressively attacking the guy's neck. Dean tried to stop the bile from rising. He watched as she reached up and whispered in the man's ear before crashing her lips on his for a final time. After that, he was stumbling from the alley, leaving Dean face to face with the image that had been the center of his nightmares since returning from hell.

He preferred his memories. The girl with soft features, no makeup and slept in hair, but the woman in front of him was enough to elicit the same emotions to bubble to the surface. He knew hell had to of taken a toll on her, it did with him.

"Mere," he began easily. "How are you…I mean, when did you…?"

"Oh, Dean, you never were that articulate were you?" She said giving him a good once over. "You look surprised to see me. Did you really think you were the only one clever enough to get topside again? You're not that special sweetie."

"I had an angel drag me out. No one gets off the rack, Meredith."

"You did." She said harshly. "Oh boy, did you ever."

She watched as he squirmed at the thought. A smile played on her lips. He tried not to look directly at her, but there was something different. Maybe it could have been the years she'd spent in hell, but there was definitely something different about her.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully.

"Really, that's what you want to ask me? I was ripped apart of the better part of half a millennium. How would you be?"

She pushed passed him heading out to the street. He couldn't help but notice how she seemed to be scanning the people around them. She was looking for something, or someone. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew where she was now and wasn't going to let her push him away without answers.

SPNspnSPNspn

"I've never heard of her." Sam said as his brother got through retelling his encounter with Meredith.

"That's because you never met her. I picked her up at a bar just after you left for Stanford. But you're missing the punch-line, Sammy. She was torn apart by hell hounds over four years ago."

"Wait she's dead?" He asked finally catching on. "But if hell hounds took her out then that would mean she should be in…"

"Hell, I know. That's the last place I saw her."

"How did she get topside? Do you think the angels had something to do with this too? Where is she?"

"Easy, does it look like I know what's going on? I saw her at the bar. She looked pretty cozy with a guy there. She might go back." Dean thought, rubbing the back of his neck."

"Was he rich?" Sam asked carefully.

"He had a nice suit, yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"The vics, every guy that's died in this town has been wealthy and last seen with a woman at a high class bar." Dean couldn't stop the glare he sent his little brother.

"Are you trying to tell me that you think Meredith got out of hell and then decided it was time to dabble in serial killing? She's not a succubus, or vampire, or whatever else this could be."

"Demon," Sam said easily. "These men go from the top of the food chain to worthless in less than a month. The first three victims were torn to shreds within a year of losing their money. Sound familiar?"

"This isn't some crossroads deal. I saw her last night, he came up to her."

"Maybe, she's dealing differently. They aren't wishing for anything, she's just taking it."

Dean sat heavily on the bed opposite his brother. It made sense, but he couldn't believe that Meredith was doing it. She had to get out somehow, and offering herself up to help the pit fill its quota sounded like a possible after the time she'd spent on the rack. He knew that he'd take that deal if it was offered.

"You know her, Dean. Did she seem like herself?" Sam asked watching his brother as he took a seat on the other bed.

"She spent almost five hundred years being torn apart, do you really think she'd come back one hundred percent?"

"Maybe not, but there has to be something you noticed."

"See if there's anything else that connects these guys and see how many are emptying their pockets. I'll see if I can find out where she's staying."

He walked out of the room, already pulling his phone out of his pocket. There was someone who would know if it really was Meredith back in the flesh. The line rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Cas, we're at the Oak Creek Motel outside of Dallas." Dean said, running a hand over his face. By the time he looked up the angel was already standing in front of him.

"How can I help you Dean?" It was beginning to sound like he understood how to use sarcasm, but Dean ignored it for now. He knew there was an Apocalypse going on and there were other things that needed to be handled, but this was important too.

"Meredith Anderson, she died four years ago. I saw her last night."

"A ghost?"

"No, very much in the flesh. She was in hell with me, Cas."

"Then it couldn't have been her. Only demons can claw their way out of hell."

"You pulled me out." Dean reminded him expectantly.

"That was a special circumstance. Not everyone has that option."

"So you're saying she has to be a demon?"

"All I know is that she isn't the same woman you knew before. It's impossible for her to be back."

With the blink of an eye, Cas was gone. Dean didn't want to believe him. He couldn't believe that the sweet girl he spent her last days with would be capable to something like the murders in this town. She wouldn't want to take the job of sending people to the pit after spending so much time down there.

That night, both brothers went back to the same bar Dean saw Meredith at last night. It didn't take long for him to find her in the crowd. She stood in the corner, eyes scanning for her next victim. With one look she had the attention of dozens of men, but she was only looking for one.

"Meredith, I need to talk to you." Dean said cutting her off from her prey.

"I thought I made it clear that we weren't friends anymore Dean. Leave me alone." She tried to push passed him, only to be caught by the arm. "Let go."

"It's important. Meet me here, in an hour."

With that he was gone. She watched him walk out of the bar, Sam following in tow. She glanced down at the slip of paper he had given her, but she had no inclination to do anything he said. It would be walking into a trap, but curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Okay, I'm here what the hell was so important that it couldn't wait?" Meredith called as she walked into the warehouse. She scanned the area for any sign of Dean. "I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek, Winchester."

"Nobody's hiding." Dean said as he came around a corner. He watched as she advanced towards him, anticipating the moment she crossed under the Devil's trap.

"What's this about?" She asked, skirting around the trap as if she knew exactly where it was positioned. "This is a strange place for a reunion."

"I thought it'd make you feel at home." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He tried to get her closer, only a few inches from stepping inside the circle. "Why am I here, Dean?"

"How did you get out of hell, Mere?"

"I think you already know." She said, glancing behind him where Sam came out of the shadows. "Let me guess, you must be little Sammy Winchester. Damn, I picked the wrong brother." She gave him a wink before turning her attention back to Dean.

"How'd you do it Meredith?" He asked, walking around her.

"It's a long boring story. Why don't you tell me about how you killed Lilith? That sounds like a fun tale. What'd it feel like having her blood run down your hands?"

"Cut the crap, Meredith. What did you do? How are you killing these men?"

"I'm not doing anything they didn't ask for." She took a step closer to him. "Maybe I'm just getting some justice. Those men were animals."

The sincerity in her eyes scared him. He wanted to trust her. It was easy to trust her. The smirk on her face was enough to tip him off. This thing in front of him wasn't the girl he saw strung up in hell, the first girl he'd had feelings for in a long time. Now he was going to have to send her back to hell.

"You silly boys, think that all it takes is one drunken pick up line and a girl like me will just fall into your lap. I'm out of your league boys." She smiled.

"We're handled worse than you." Sam said, pulling out a gun. Meredith's hands flew up, defensively as she stepped away from him, never losing her smile.

"Easy tiger, you're not my type."

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're right where I want you." Sam lowered the gun and shifted his gaze upwards.

She followed his stare, before turning narrowed eyed at the brothers. Taking an easy stroll around the barrier, they knew she was looking for a crack. Her eyes were piercing as she watched both of them. Dean had never seen her look this vicious. She licked her lips, staring from one brother to the other.

"Okay, you have me. What do you want?" She folded her arms, waiting expectantly.

"How did you get out of hell?" Dean repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"Who said she did?"

"What…" Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"She's not Meredith."

"Bingo, nice work Dean. Everyone says Sam's the smart one. I'm just borrowing her meat suit. A pretty nice one actually, the way men respond to it makes my life very easy." She watched as Dean's eyes flashed with anger.

"So, she's still in hell." Sam said sadly. "Dean, we should finish this."

"What are you going to do, send me back to hell? I'll just come back." She watched them, the conflict in Dean's eyes was amusing. "You send me back, and this body dies. It rots as she lies on the rack being torn to bite size bits. I'm taking care of it. Consider it a favor."

"Dean," Sam tried to pull his brother out of her charm. He knew that what she was saying was true, but they couldn't let her leave. She was killing men, lots of them. "Don't listen to her."

"Please Dean. I could look after her. You want this body in tip top condition when you figure out a way to get her back, don't you?" The way her eyes bore into his made Dean feel uneasy. It was actually hard for him to resist her.

"I won't let you walk around looking like her, you bitch. You know as well as I do that she can't escape hell. Even if…"

"Oh, but Deano, you're forgetting your most valuable asset." She turned her head, smile playing across her lips as she stared at the figure behind her. "You've got an angel on your side."

Castiel walked around to join the Winchesters. He kept an eye on the demon at all times, worried that something, anything, could go wrong and she'd escape. She kept the same playful look on her face, but her eyes were trained on the new member.

"Cas, is there a way for you to get her out?" Sam asked, almost relieved to hear good news.

"No," he said risking a glance at his friends.

"Liar," Meredith said quickly. "Tell them the truth. Let them know the whole story, holy-roller. Tell them how that poor girl was given a one way ticket to the depths below because it was her destiny. She didn't make a deal with a demon, it was an angel."

"What is she talking about?" Dean turned on his friend, anger spilling off of him like waves.

"Meredith had to be the one, the innocent soul in hell that was torn apart. You had to start with her in order for the first seal to break." He said, eyes trained on the floor.

"Such a waste, she had so much potential right?" The girl began pacing again, making a large circle around the invisible walls that trapped her. "I don't understand how you humans can believe a word these holier than thou winged asses preach. They can put an innocent girl down there, but don't have to power to bring her back."

"It can't be done." Castiel snapped at her, advancing towards her. For a moment she faltered. Fear showed through her resolve as he came closer, waiting for the moment he laid his hands on her sending her hurling back to the fiery depths. But that moment never came.

"Wait a minute. You really can't can you? Wow, this just keeps getting better. An angel who doesn't have the juice, this really is my lucky day."

"We are wasting time," Castiel said as he looked back at the brothers.

Dean moved away from the group, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Every fiber of his being told him that the girl in front of him was nothing more than a soulless monster, but it was Meredith. After everything he'd done to her on the rack, he wanted to be able to make up for the guilt that had been eating away at him since he first laid eyes on her. There had to be something he could do to help her. He'd failed the first time, he didn't want to fail her again.

"If Cas can't do it, what about someone else?" He asked.

"What do you mean, ask another angel?" Sam looked at his brother skeptically. "We're not exactly on the best of terms with many of them."

"What if I make a deal…"

"Dean no." Sam cut him off.

"Hear me out."

The men gathered. Two were strongly trying to talk sense into the older brother, but that was all the distraction the demon needed. She looked up at the ceiling, finding the weak point she'd been hoping for. She moved into the middle of the circle and concentrated. All it took was a little crack to expand out a few inches and she was free. They didn't even notice until she was separating them with less than a flick of her wrist.

"Now it's time for some real fun."

She made sure Sam and Castiel were far away, securing both to the concrete walls. Her hazel eyes turned the deepest black as she advanced on Dean. He tried to fight against her, but she kept him against the steel pillar.

"I've been looking forward to this all night. I know you have too. The way you've been looking at me, it's like you want to eat me up. You have kind of a weak spot for this body, don't you?"

She moved in closer to him. Her chest pressed against his as she licked up his jaw bone. Dean tried to focus on anything else, reminding himself over and over that this wasn't the same girl. It was doing this on purpose, weakening him.

"There are things I could do to you that she wouldn't even dream of. It could be fun, Dean. All that frustration, anger, sadness, I could make that all disappear. You know that's all you really want: a moment of peace."

"Not in a million years, bitch."

"Harsh words, sweetheart. I'm just trying to help, something you were never good at." She caught his eyes drifting down her body and she knew exactly where her next attack would come from. "It's funny how nice it looks. This body, after everything you did to her, it's still completely untouched."

Her hands moved to her shirt, unbuttoning it from the top. A finger traveled down the valley of her breasts all the way to her belly button. Dean couldn't pull his eyes away.

"That was the first cut. You're knife made that trembling cut all the way down her body. What did she say to you Dean?"

"Stop it," he said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think that was it. Oh wait, it was 'you don't have to do this'. Even then, she was protecting you. She knew, the whole time she knew what you were there for. Alistair made sure she knew how important she was."

"I'm going to make sure you never see the light again, you black eyed bitch." The severity of his tone almost made her flinch.

"Fine, have it your way. If you don't want to play, I'll have to find someone else."

She pushed off of him, taking a few steps back. Her dark eyes glanced from one brother to the other. She knew that there was nothing she could do. Killing them wasn't an option, like cockroaches they would just come back in a matter of minutes. Bigger players were involved, and she wasn't anywhere near their league. All she wanted was the opportunity to leave. She needed to be far enough away for them to not be able to follow her. First thing first, she had to find another body.

"I hate to cut our evening short, boys, but I have places to be. There's a big beautiful world out there and I think it's time I cut out my own little corner of it. I hear real estate is going to be hard to come by once Lucifer and Michael have their way with the place. First come, first serve."

She turned around to make her exit, only to come face to face with Castiel. This time she didn't let his presence get to her. He was cut off from the powers upstairs, the worst he could do was throw her a couple of feet.

"Can't get it up?" She pouted, "Don't worry I hear it happens to a lot of men, though it's still kind of a disappointment."

He didn't say a word as he grabbed her back, drawing her closer and placing a hand on her forehead. The same look of fear washed over her face this time. Something had changed.

"This is going to be very uncomfortable for you," he said as the bright light began to glow from within her.

Meredith's body shook as the light consumed her. The brother's tried to watch, but the light was blinding. Castiel kept his hold as she convulsed in his arms. It was going to take everything he had and probably more to make sure this worked right. It was a long shot, but he had couldn't let the demon win.

It all ended with him holding a limp body. He turned to the boys, his entire body worn from the experience.

"We should get her somewhere safe."

"What did you do, Cas?" Dean asked as he took her into his arms, almost afraid to know what he was carrying.

"I brought her back."


End file.
